<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Has Been a Public Service Announcement by DancesWithNobody</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439231">This Has Been a Public Service Announcement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithNobody/pseuds/DancesWithNobody'>DancesWithNobody</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel Collective [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:07:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithNobody/pseuds/DancesWithNobody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Psa for anyone who reads my Hazbin works, since ao3 doesn't have a blog option.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel Collective [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This Has Been a Public Service Announcement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Due to recent events, I will no longer be posting Hazbin Hotel fanfiction. In fact, I won't even be in the fandom any longer.</p><p>The degeneracy of some of the fans, two in particular, has driven me to my wit's end and I simply can't stay here any longer.</p><p>I no longer feel happy when I see hazbin content, only reminded of the awful things people have said and done. </p><p>Sure, you have the freedom to post whatever you wish. But that doesn't mean people cannot comment on it with distaste. </p><p>These people are vile. I nearly gagged when I saw what they had said and done. </p><p>For those unaware, I'm a gay woman. So seeing things such as this, when they have a character clearly used as a stand-in for all lesbian women, makes me feel as though they wish it had happened to me as well. </p><p>That I am unworthy of life because I am a woman who likes other women. That the only thing I am good for is "stealing a bisexual woman away from a man." And that no bisexual woman would ever <em>truly</em> love a woman, they would just be with them because they couldn't find a man at that given moment, and as soon as a man appeared, they'd leave their girlfriend. </p><p>The homophobia, biphobia, sexism, arophobia, and acephobia from these few people is outlandish and is completely repulsive.</p><p>Staying here used to make me happy, but now all it does is remind me of how I'm not a <em>real</em> person because I'm lesbian, and we aren't good enough.</p><p>These people disgust me. Most others have issue with them as well. However, I have seen some well known (and well liked, to my knowledge) people stand by their side. </p><p>To anyone who supports them, kindly go fuck yourself. </p><p>You can say "separate the art from the artist" as much as you'd like, but when the artist is this vile and their art depicts that revulsiveness, I don't think any support can be justified. </p><p>Thank you all for your time and patience reading this. It was nice while it lasted. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>